mixels_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goldeaglefire/How to make a good Mixel OC Properly
Hello there. I have no intention of joining this wiki. Heck, this blog post and any future replies from myself to the comments on here are probably going to be the only contributions I make. No, you see, I stumbled upon this wiki by accident, and then searched around, curious. That's when I found the "How to make a good OC" page. And, as an OC creator myself, I found several problems with that page. So, because of this, I'm going to tell you how to do it properly, so that I can leave this place without popping a blood vessel... How to Make a Good OC Addition Okay, now, here's one problem I found with the page: the incorrect assumption that any addition to canon tribes are automatically Mary Sues. ''This is a stupid, ''stupid assumption that can be disproved easily by watching Mixel Moon Madness. However, there is a proper way to do an OC addition, so, because of that, I'm going to tell you how. Tribe: Okay, you may be a bit confused here; after all, any tribe is open, right? Well, that's true...for canon tribes. Do not, I repeat, do not add any extra Mixels to OC tribes unless you own them or have the creators permission to do so. That's all. But, now, with that out of the way... Appearance: Now, of course, there are a lot of tribes out there. If you're going to make an addition to one, however, it's best you keep to the theme of said tribe. Try to keep to the color scheme as best as possible, and, if you're adding an extra color, try to keep it to one Mixel, and try to keep said color in a very low amount. For example, I myself have made some Flexer cousins, and one of them was based off an anglerfish. I made his eye glow-in-the-dark white. That's it. Only his eye is glow white. Personality: Basicially, you should probably look at how the tribe is described, and then work off from there. For example, the Spikels love to do things that accidentally result in the pain of others, like dancing, hugging, snuggling, ETC. I've also made Spikels additions, so, let me show you the bio for one of them as an example... "Noody: Noody's passion is cooking. He believes that he's destined to become the greatest baker in all of Mixeland, and with his impressive spinning hands that work incredibly well as mixers, it's hard not to believe him. But, alas, there's one problem in his otherwise flawless baking...the spines on his fingers tend to fall off into the batter, and since they regrow quick, Noody never notices. As a result, Noody's baked goods have such a reputation for being painful that even the Fang Gang and Munchos shiver at the thought of recieving food from Noody." Now, from what you just read, could you come up with some interesting conflicts from that character? Say, Noody wants to hang out with the Fang Gang all day with his pastries. They would most likely try to get rid of said pastries when Noody wasn't looking, but how to do it? Yeah, you can probably start thinking up some ideas already from that, which proves the point I was making earlier: the idea that all additions are Mary Sues are completely false. How to make a good Mixel OC tribe Now, here we get to the part that was meant for...the original tribes. Not much explanation needed here; let's dive in! Tribe: First off, you got to get the theme right. Basically, as long as it hasn't been done by LEGO, you can do it. Wanna make a tribe based off of ice cream? Sure, go for it! Wanna make a tribe based off of various traps to capture animals? Sure, go for it! Wanna make a tribe based on mind control? Sure, go for it! You get the idea by now, right? So, anyway, next would be to decide the name. Well...they got it right. Basically, make a name that makes sense for the theme. Appearance: Well, once again, they got it right; just make sure that it doesn't look like another Mixel and has enough of the theme that you can tell that it's not from another tribe, as tribes can have similar color schemes. Speaking of colors, basically, go nuts. If the colors don't clash and go well together, go with that. However, there is one color scheme you need to be wary of, black and white. Those colors are associated with the Nixels, so, unless your OC Mixel Tribe is related to the Nixels (Nixels that were turned into Mixels, artificial Mixels created by the Nixels, heck, even Mixel robots driven by the Nixels, ETC), avoid that color scheme at all costs. Personality: And here's another problem I found; "Don't give your OC too much personality! Or it becomes a Mary-Sue!(DUNDUNDUH!)" That is dead wrong. A Mary Sue is exactly the opposite of what that sentence describes it as; a character with no personality, because the only personality they have is that of the writers. However, for a bio, it is probably best to fit in what you can and not add any more. You'll have to use the template you gave yourself in order to develop your OC as you write more and more fanfics with them in it. Say it with me folks: "there is no such thing as too much personality". How to Avoid being a Mary Sue Now, here's my main problem with the page...both Ferione and Harmony are Mary Sues. Oh, Harmony's the worse one, that I can agree with, but that doesn't excuse Ferione. Let's just take a look, shall we? Relationships: Now, here's the one I was avoiding for the other two, in case you were wondering if I was going to bring it up. Now, of course, a good character would have their relationships develop through the stories they're in, which is why I avoided it.Now, let's look at how Ferione's relationships, shall we? "Ferione is friends with Teslo,Krader,Gobba, Lunk, Tentro, and Mesmo, her significant other is Flain, and her rivals are Flameo, Hearts, and her dad, King Nixel." ...Now, let's get to why her being friends with these types of characters is actually not unheard of in Mary Sues. Now, here's a common trait of Mary Sues, and I quote TvTropes, "Turns out to be the offspring of a canon character. Made worse if that character is too young to have the Mary Sue, is gay/asexual, or perhaps is physically incapable of it. For added Wangst, it's the villain." Notice the last sentence? Yeah, you should, because Ferione is the daughter of King Nixel. That is literally what it says, exactly on the tin. But what about the other characters? Weeeeeeeellllllll...here's another quote from TvTropes; "She may have relationships of some kind with various major canon characters". Well, Teslo is the Leader of the Electroids, Krader is the Leader of the Cragsters, Gobba is often mistaken as the Leader of the Fang Gang, Flain is the Leader of the Infernites, and the other three she's friends with are fan favorites. Oh, and also, Flameo is actually an OC created by another User. The Creator of Ferione doesn't like Flameo because he's "unorginal"; in other words, an Infernite cousin. Would it surprise you if I said that characters that the author doesn't like are often twisted to hate the Mary Sue for no reason? Appearance: I am only covering this for one reason, and one reason only...if you are thinking of making your Mixels a hybrid of Mixels/Nixels; ''scrap the idea and throw it into a fire. ''Of course, some people can pull it off, but it's still a stupid idea. Yeah, that's pretty much it. Category:Blog posts